The Strength To Carry On
by Storm Damaged
Summary: Sky is tired of living day by day being served on hand and foot. Parties almost every night. A man who keeps asking her to marry him and over protective parents. One night, she gets lost and runs into our friendly ninjas. Rated M for later chapters. Raphael/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Skylar 'Sky' Winters. My parents are extremely rich and its parties and celebrations almost every night. And I have to go to every single one of them. I'm always buying a new dress because I'm not allowed to wear the same dress twice. Tonight, there's a party at some building I could care less about with people who only care about themselves. My dress is a blue Organza ruffled Mermaid dress that has thousands of jewels and weights a ton. It cost my parents three thousand dollars. Three thousands dollars for a dress I'm going to wear for one night. As my maids finished lacing up the back, my stylists finished my hair and make-up.

"Oh, you look so beautiful. Now remember. Chin up, smile on, and don't show any negative emotions." Karla said. I nodded and walked out of my room. My parents were waiting for me at the bottom of our stairs.

"Oh, honey. Look at how gorgeous you are. Smile for me." My mother said. I put on a fake smile and she laughed.

"That makes you look so much better." She said. My father held out his hand and helped me to the limo. I stared out the window as we drove to wherever we were going. Finally, we arrived. The door was opened and my parents stepped out. I put my smile back on as I stepped out of the car. Camera flashes and yells of reporters surrounded me. I smiled, shook hands, smiled some more, all the way to the entrance. When I was inside, it was more smiles, but ones that people could probably see through. There was a group of girls my age drinking wine and champagne. I preferred water because, well, I'm 17. I still have four more years until I am legally able to drink. I walked around for hours, saying hello to people, shaking hands, and making a good impression. Finally, I managed to escape to the rooftop where no one was. I walked to the railing and sighed. I don't know how much more of this I could take. A tear slipped past my carefully crafted make-up. I quickly wiped it away before it could cause any damage. I took a deep breathe and looked up. I was so stressed. How could these people love this life? A life that was full of lies. I opened the gate that led to the ledge and walked out onto it. When I came to the edge, I sat down, looking to the stars.

"So, you tired of the party, too?" Someone asked. I looked over and saw a blonde haired girl around my age.

"Yeah. I'm tired of almost every party I go to." I said. She smiled and laughed.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Skylar. But you can call me Sky." I said.

"I'm Terri." She said, holding out her hand. I shook it and smiled. We stood up and walked back onto the main roof. We stayed up there for hours on end.

"So, the last party I went to, I caused a lot of trouble. It was hilarious to see their faces when they realized the punch had whiskey in it." She laughed.

"You did that! Oh my god, my parents we furious!" I laughed, covering my mouth. We herd the door open and silenced our laughs.

"Skylar? You out here. Your mother isn't feeling well so we're going home." My father said. I stood up and turned to Terri.

"See ya around, Terri." I said. She smiled and waved to me. My father wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me down to our limo. My mother really did look sick. When we got home, she went and laid down. Shortly after they laid down and I got out of my dress, I was sleeping soundly in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I was kept in my room getting ready for tonight's Masquerade Ball. I was scrubbed from head to toe for two hours. My hair was dried and curled then piled on top of my head. My nails were done. The acrylic nails were painted a dark red and jewels were glued onto them. My blue eyes were highlighted by black eyeliner and a light shade of blue eye shadow. Then, Karrie walked in with a box.

"Is that the dress?" Karla asked.

"It is. And it is gorgeous!" Karrie squealed. They surrounded me and when they stepped away, the dress I was in was blinged out. The dark blue material flared out at my waist and the most jewels were at my chest. The jewels at the bottom twist around in a loose spiral to flare out and explode at my chest. Then, I felt weight around my neck. Karrie steered me over to the floor-to-ceiling mirror.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just..." I trialed off.

"Oh, she's speechless! Come on, lets got on your shoes and mask." Karla said. She lifted my feet up and set them into heels that made me feel like a giant. Don't get me wrong. Almost anything that makes me taller, makes me feel like a giant. The mask was simple, yet elegant. The diamonds on it shone in the light of my room and the reflections danced off the walls.

"Your ready." Karla said, pushing me out of my room. My parents had decided to stay behind that night and my limo was waiting outside for me. It was a two hour drive to the party. We were stopped a mile from the place and I was transferred to a carriage. The rest of the trip, I was silent. When we pulled up to the place, I lost the ability to breath. It was a mansion you normally see in England. My door opened and I was helped out. Music drifted through the open doors and I was escorted to the top of the stairs.

"Name." A person said.

"Skylar Winters." I said. He looked at his list and nodded, indicating that I was to enter. People were dancing and laughing to some very old music. I felt my hand get taken and looked to see who it was. Peter, the man who had been trying to get me to say yes to his proposal. He swept me onto the dance floor.

"You look very nice tonight, Skylar." He said, twirling me.

"I had no choice." I said. He laughed and we circled each other.

"Have you considered my offer?" He asked.

"I have. And the answer remains the same." I said. He scowled slightly beneath his mask.

"Skylar. You are almost 18. Your parents expect you to have someone with you when you take over the company." He said.

"I know." I said, bowing as the music changed. He placed his hand against mine and we circled each other again.

"Someday, you will have to say yes." He said.

"Someday. But not to you. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I need some air." I said, bowing and leaving the floor. I went out to the back grounds and saw the maze of bushes. I ran to them, my shoes echoing on the stone. Soon, I was lost among the leaves. I made it to the center of the maze and saw the fountain surrounded my stone benches. The stone tiles surrounding them were decorated with potted plants of all kinds. I walked towards the fountain and stared into the water. I sat on the edge of the fountain and dangled my hand in the water. I sat out there for hours. I finally decided to head back, but, realized I forgot the way back.

"Shit." I said, turning in a circle. "Alright. They all look the same. Uh, that one." I walked towards the randomly chosen path and walked down it. After a while, I emerged in the woods. I groaned in frustration and turned around. But the path was gone.

"Ok. I could have sworn there was a path right here." I said, touching the leaves. I heard something behind me and whipped around.

"Who's out there?" I asked. No one answered. I started to walk along the edge of the bushes, trying to find a way back in. I heard something following me and grew very afraid. I stopped and turned around. What I saw, was not what I want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed as the monster came at me. I backed into the woods and almost tripped over my feet. It roared at me and charged. I turned and ran. Thankfully, I knew how to run in heels. I hiked my dress up and dodged the thing around trees and other forestry things. I felt my hair fall down and catch on branches every now and then. I looked behind me and saw the thing right behind me. I ran faster and noticed a slight incline on the ground. Not good. I know how to run on _flat _ground. Not sloped ground. I didn't have to worry about that though because I lost them. Running bare foot really hurt. But, I was most likely going to die anyways. Then I pulled a horror movie, I tripped. The monster stopped and growled at me. I tried to get back up, but, it pinned me. It dipped its head and some drool got onto me. Just as it was about to go for the kill, it was knocked off me. I scrambled to my feet and backed up into something. I whipped around and nearly screamed.

"Please don't scream, mask lady." The thing said, clapping a hand over my mouth. It was a frickin' giant turtle with nunchucks and an orange mask.

"If I take my hand off, are you gonna scream?" He asked. I nodded and he slowly took his hand off. He smiled and gripped his nunchucks.

"Mikey! Get over here and help us with this thing!" Someone yelled.

"Stay here." Mikey(?) said. I watched as they attacked and eventually defeated the monster. They finished with a high five. Wait. They only have three fingers. So would that be a high three? I cleared my mind as they turned to me. The one with the red mask crossed his arms.

"So. We gotta protect another girl." He said.

"I can protect myself just fine if I know what I'm getting into. Now, I thank you four for helping me, but I've been gone for hours and people are going to start wondering where I'm at." I said, picking up my dress and starting to walk back to the mansion. Along the way, I picked up my shoes.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Someone asked.

"I have the general direction." I said. I felt them following me to the bushes. I finally reached them and still no path.

"Great. Still stuck out here." I said, dropping my shoes.

"How did you get out here in the first place?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea. I meant to get back to the party that is happening in there, but instead I ended up out here and getting chased by whatever the hell that thing was." I said. I touched the leaves, trying to see if they were pulling an 'Anastasia'.

"Why don't we pull you over?" Someone asked.

"No offense, but I'm kinda not dressed for that." I said, looking down at my dress. It wasn't in bad shape, just a little forest debris that I could get off easily.

"No worries, princess. We got that covered." The red masked one said.

"Raph, whatever you planning, don't do it." A blue masked one said.

"Relax, Leo. I got this." Raph(?) said. He came towards me and picked up my shoes.

"Hey, Mikey. Take these over. We'll meet ya over there." Raph said. Mikey smiled and took my shoes and jumped over the bushes.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hold on tight." Raph said, grabbing me and jumping over the bushes. I gasped when he set me down. The others, Leo(?) and the one who has still yet to be named, followed suit.

"Raph. I told you not to do that." Leo(?) sighed.

"Like I said, Leo, I got this." Raph said.

"Donnie, can you find the way out of here?" Leo asked. Donnie(?) looked at something and walked off. Mikey handed me my shoes and I out them on.

"Don't your feet hurt in those things?" Mikey asked.

"With how long I've been wearing shoes like this, not really." I said. Brushing of the dirt and leaves the clung to my dress. I felt someone pull sticks out of my hair and turned to Mikey.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, mask lady." He said. I laughed softly as I finished getting the forest off my dress.

"My name's Skylar. But you can call me Sky." I said.

"Good. I thought you didn't have a name." He joked. Finally, I saw the exit.

"Thank you for helping me." I said.

"No problem. Have fun with the party." Mikey said.

"Will try." I said, walking out of the maze. The first person to see me was Peter.

"Skylar, where have you been! You've been gone for hours!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I got lost in the maze. I was just fine." I said, trying to get him off of me. He just tightened his grip on me and I groaned when I saw my father.

"You called him!" I seethed.

"Of course. He should know that his daughter was missing." Peter said. I shrugged out of his grip and went to my father. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you ok? Nothing is hurt?" He fretted.

"No, daddy. I'm fine." I said. He hugged me tighter and started to walk away.

"Peter, I thank you for finding my daughter." My father said. We walked off to the car and I looked behind me. Peter smiled at me, hands in his pockets. I hated that smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally had a day off. Well, it was more of a week off. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. But, I had to have my bodyguards with me at all times. Sometimes, I could ignore the fact that they were there, other times, I couldn't. It wasn't frustrating or anything, but it did get on my nerves sometimes. Today though, was a day I had to get dressed up decently. No thousand dollar dresses, just a nice simple tea dress. A 1950's style red Rockabilly. It was cute and fitting. Anyways, I was having tea with the Mayor's daughter and the commissioner's daughters. They were my best friends and I would do anything with them if it was legal.

"I heard that the Mayor is congratulating a group of people who lied in the sewers." Tiffany said.

"It's true. So, I'm not suppose to tell people this, but hey, rules are meant to be broken." Marley said. "They're suppose to be these things that were mutated into what they are now and their Sensei trained them to fight with swords and sticks and other Japanese weapons."

"What are they?" Mary asked.

"They're like giant mutated turtles. I don't know. But my dad is giving them full citizen protection. I kinda want to met them, but I don't think I will like them." Marley said, taking a sip from her tea.

"What do you think, Sky?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, you said they were giant turtles, right Marley?" She nodded. "Well, remember last week how I got lost in the Patterson's hedge maze? Well, I found a path that led to the woods outside their property and got chased by this weird monster thing. I think it was those turtles that stopped it from killing me." I said. They all gasped.

"You met them! Oh my god! What were they like? What are their names?" Mary asked.

"They each had their own different personality. You had the hot-head, Raph, never get on his bad side. The happy-go-lucky one, Mikey, he's always joking but very friendly. The brains, Donnie, he doesn't talk much. And then there's the leader, Leo, he takes everything very seriously." I said. They all smiled.

"So, that's why your dad made you take some time off. because he thought you were crazy? Honey, I should call hi up and tell him your not crazy." Marley said.

"No. I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone that didn't know about them. You three have to promise me that you wont tell anyone until your dad lets the city know about them." I said. They nodded.

"How big of a swear are you talking about?" Mary asked.

"Like, if you tell anyone, Lizzie Borden will come after you for the rest of your life." I said.

"We swear." They said. I smiled and sat back in my chair. After that, we talked about little things. How everyone was doing. Who was getting a new car. Who's father was paying their other siblings bail. Marley's brother was an embarrassment to the Mayor and his family because of how many times he was caught drunk driving. Thankfully, I was an only child. Tiffany and Mary's only other sibling was an older brother who was off in Hawaii reforesting the mountains there. After a while, it grew dark and I started heading home. Seems how Marley's house wasn't very far fro mine I mostly walked there. I felt someone following me and quickened my pace, all the while secretly grabbing the bottle of mace I carried. When I felt them grab my arm, I pulled it out and almost sprayed Mikey.

"Whoa! Friendly!" He cried out. I let out a frustrated groan and backed away from him.

"I cold have hurt you with this thing. I've never used it before and I don't know how much to use on someone!" I cried out.

"Sorry, Sky. But, uh, Leo and my brothers wanted to see you." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is this about the Mayor wanting to congratulate you guys from something you did for the city?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're kinda hesitant to come into the lime light and wanted a few tips. I mean, you did say you've been doing this a while." He said. I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"Just let me tell my parents I'll be a little late." I said, sending the message to them. I put my phone away and followed him to a manhole cover.

"It's gonna smell for a bit. Until you get use to it." He said. I nodded and he jumped down. I looked over the edge and he held out his arms.

"Jump. I'll catch you." He said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Why is it that every time I met you guys, I'm wearing a dress. Remind me to not wear them anymore." I said, lowering myself onto the ladder.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let go." He said. I squeezed my eyes closed and let go. I gasped when I landed in his arms.

"All good?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled out a skate board.

"Hold on tight then." He said, pushing off. Once again, I squeezed my eyes shut as he looped around the tunnels. After a while, we arrived at a wall. He turned to me and motioned for e to close my eyes and turn around. I did so and heard him type something in and then I heard a hiss.

"You can look now." He said. I turned around and opened my eyes. he led me into a lightly furnished cavern. It was cute and homey. I saw his brothers and a giant rat. The rat nodded at me and I managed to wave to him.

"You must be Skylar. I hope Michelangelo did not give you to much of a scare." He said.

"No. He did alright." I said. The rat motioned for me to sit on the couch where Raph was sitting. I sat next to him as they gathered around.

"Your Mayor has invited us to a party and we are unfamiliar with how to act at such a thing." The rat said.

"Well. First off, what kind of party is it?" I asked

"Costume." Raph said. I nodded.

"Well. It's good to break things to the people slowly. Um. Hm. I guess all I can say is to smile all the time. Don't show any negative emotions." I said, repeating all the tips my stylists gave to me over the years.

"Anything else?" Leo asked.

"Um. Some people will give you shit for being different. Try to ignore them. Don't instigate a fight. That's the worst thing you can do. Anything that the media can use against you will be used. First impressions are everything in the upper world." I said.

"Sensei. Does that mean we have to leave Raph behind?" Mikey asked.

"No. It just means Raphael will have to control his anger." The rat said.

"Not promises." Raph said.

"There better be. If one of you slips up, it could mean negative media for the rest of you." I said.

"Master Splinter, If I may, its late and we should get Sky home so she can do whatever she needs to do." Leo said. I looked down at my phone. Wow, midnight.

"I didn't realize how much time went by." I said.

"Understandable. Raphael will bring you home." Splinter(?) said. Raph groaned, but reluctantly stood up and escorted me home.

"Party is in three weeks. Will you be there?" He asked.

"Most likely." I said. He nodded and left me. I walked into my home and up to my room. I collapsed on my bed, still dressed and everything. Eventually, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had finally arrived. The Costume Party was here and once again I was scrubbed from head to toe, dragged to my vanity mirror where my hair was curled, pinned, sprayed, and pinned again until I looked like a princess. Then came the dress. It was a two thousand dollar Quinceanera style dress. A Mori Lee dress to be exact. It was a blood red color and fit me like a glove. It was lightly beaded around the waist and sparkled at my breasts. It was heavy, but I knew to not show that. Karrie squealed happily and Karla fixed a strand of hair that came loose. My make-up was done to perfection and the acrylic nails were glued on and painted blood red as well, just to match the dress.

"You look gorgeous." Karrie said.

"Fit for the princess you are." Karla said, dabbing her eye as a tear slipped out. I didn't understand why they were getting so worked up. I'd looked like this a thousand times before. I brushed it aside and stood up. Karrie produced a pair a blood red heels and I slipped my feet into them.

"Ready?" Karla asked. I nodded and they escorted me downstairs. My father beamed and my mother started crying.

"Look at my baby." She cried. She hugged me and I hugged her back, still confused as to why everyone was so emotional. Once the episode was over, we loaded up into the carriage sent to our house and went to the party. I looked forward to seeing the guys. I'd been spending time in their lair over the last week and grew to know them really well. April and Casey had been invited to the party as well and were looking forward to seeing the guys interact with other humans. We pulled up and the door opened. My parents were helped out and then I was helped out. As we walked in, everyone smiled at us and it was starting to creep me out. I saw April and Casey and walked over to them.

"Hey, Sky. Wow, you look amazing." April said, hugging me.

"You really do." Casey said, patting my back.

"Thanks guys. You look nice too." I said. "Have the guys showed up yet?"

"They should be here any moment now." April said. I nodded and saw my parents waving me over.

"Excuse me." I said, walking away. I saw Marley and Mayor Wilson talking to my parents.

"Hey, Sky." Marley said.

"Hey there. How've you been?" I asked.

"Good. My dad asked us to help with the introductions." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sky. Please be careful. Mayor Wilson told us who you're introducing and I'm just worried about you two." My mom said.

"We'll be fine mom. Come on. Let's go meet them." I said, grabbing onto Marley's hand. We ran to the door and the people opened it for us. We waited for a few seconds until the guys arrived.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey, Sky. Wow. You look good." Mikey said.

"Thanks. Oh, this is my friend Marley. Marley, these are the people I told you about." I said.

"It's ice to meet you. Don't worry. Sky only told me about how she met you." Marley said.

"Good. So, can we get this over with?" Raph asked.

"Raphael, show patience." Master Splinter said. They all wore suits, except for Master Splinter.

"So, first order of business. Marley, this is Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie. And this is their Master Splinter." I said.

"Nice to know your names. I was wondering when you would get to that part." Marley joked. I laughed and Raph cleared his throat.

"Right. Party. Well, lets go." I said. Just then, Marley piped up.

"Wait. Tiffany and Mary just got here and I think we should do this formally." She said. "That means escorts. Lets see. Leo, you wouldn't mind being paired with Mary. She's a little quiet, but a real nice girl."

"Not at all." Leo said.

"Right. Donnie, you wouldn't mind Tiffany. She really likes machines."

"I think we will get along." Donnie said.

"Alright. That leaves you three. Hmm. Master Splinter, Raph, how about you two with Sky. Mikey, would you mind being my escort?" Marley asked.

"I'd be honored." Mikey said.

"Yay!" Alright. Here they come." Marley said. Tiffany and Mary walked up to us and hugged me. Honestly! What was up with all the freakin' attention towards me!

"Tiffany, Mary. These are the guys I told you about and your escorts. Don't ask. All Marley's idea." I said. "So, Tiffany, this is Donnie and Mary, this is Leo. These three here are Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter."

"A pleasure to meet you." Mary said.

"Hi." Tiffany said quietly. We hooked arms with our escorts and the doors opened.

"And now. Introducing the guests of honor. Escorted by our Commissioner's eldest daughter, Leonardo Hamato. Escorted by the younger daughter of our Commissioner, Donatello Hamato. Escorted by our Mayor's youngest daughter, Michelangelo Hamato. And, escorted by our Senator's daughter, Master Splinter Hamato and Raphael Hamato." The announcer said.

"Remember to smile, Raph." I said quietly. I smiled from my position in between them. Master Splinter smiled lightly and bowed his head. Raph remained stone faced. We walked down the stairs where their brothers/sons waited. People seemed to like them all because they showed no fear towards them. Only curiosity.

"Skylar. I need to speak to you." Peter called out.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said. I walked away and glared at him.

"What do you want." I whispered angrily.

"Calm down. I need you to join me and your parents on the stage." He said, hooking his arm through mine. The announcer came back on.

"Now that all our guests are here, the Senator would like to make a very special announcement." He said. Peter dragged me onto the stage.

"You all know my daughter, Skylar Winters. And this handsome young man, Peter Arson. Well, Peter here has agreed to be my daughters husband. The Mayor was kind enough to make this, not only a welcoming party, but an Engagement Celebration for my lovely daughter." My father said. Inside, I was throwing a fit. Outside, I looked like a shocked girl. Peter pulled out a diamond encrusted ring and slipped it onto my finger. People clapped and cheered. That is why everyone was so happy. They knew what this was for. I smiled slightly as people continued to clap.


End file.
